This invention concerns an improvement in a method for coating the interior of a pipe. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method for coating the interior of elongate pipelines to protect them against corrosion.
A number of problems are commonly experienced when coating the interior of the pipeline. For example, the utilization of pigs for coating the interior of a pipeline frequently results in an air pocket which prevents a portion of the interior from receiving a coating thereon. The elimination of air pockets, particularly at the upper level of the interior surface, is difficult because of inherent gravitational flow of the paint downward while the inherent movement of the air pocket is upward. Similarly, the accomplishment of an evenly distributed interior coating is difficult because of the inherent downward gravitational flow of the paint toward the bottom of the interior pipe surface.